thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Trouble at Tidmouth
Trouble at Tidmouth is second episode of the first season of Adventures on Sodor. Plot It was raining very hard last night on Sodor, the engines hated heavy rain. Especially James, who was complaining all night. None of the engines got any sleep at Tidmouth Sheds, and were exhausted. Little did they know, the ground around the turntable was soaked, and Sir Topham Hatt arrived in Toby. "James, you must get your wheels checked. They look terrible in condition." He told James, and he started going on the turntable. Suddenly, it started sinking in the ground! "Help!" James cried, and the engines stared in terror as the turntable sunk into the ground, and James fell in with it. "James!" Thomas said, and everyone just stared at the deep pit where the turntable was. Luckily, James' crew jumped out in time, but the six other engines at the sheds were trapped. Within an hour, almost everyone on Sodor knew about James' predicament. They were sad, but that was because they didn't think he was alive. But, he was. The turntable had broken his fall, and he was actually not that damaged. He still had steam, which was coming out of him from him in every direction, and has fallen around 200 feet below. Though, what shocked him was that there was something very shiny. GOLD. Lots of it! "Hello?" Hollered James, but there was only one thing that could help him, his steam. Ten minutes later, the six engines trapped and Toby saw something miraculous. The steam from James. "I'll go get Sir Topham Hatt!" Toby said, and puffed to go find him. A minute after, Toby and Sir Topham Hatt arrived, with Neville behind, pulling Rocky and two flatbeds, and Arthur pushing behind. "Thomas, Gordon, and Percy, you will get closer to the pit and watch to see when James is visible. Edward, we will put a device in the pit for James to talk to us, and you will tell us what he's saying, and Henry and Emily, you'll be chained to Thomas, Percy, and Gordon to make sure they don't fall." Sir Topham Hatt said. "Yes sir!" All six engines said. Toby, Neville, and Arthur got out of the way so Rocky could lift James with a much longer chain than usual. Eventually, Rocky got something. "I got something." Rocky said, and he eventually ended up having something visible. "It's just the tender." Gordon said, and the tender was lifted out, then the talking device finally reached James. "What's this?" James asked. "James! Oh, thank goodness you're OK! We're getting you out of there!" Edward said cheerfully, and James just kept calm somehow. "I sure am, and there's gold down here!" James said, and Edward gasped. A few moments later, James spoke. "A crane has got me, so, bye." James said, and Rocky started lifting James, until he came out. The engines smiled and whistled, and Neville took him to the Steamworks. The next day, a new turntable was built in after some gold was taken. It was placed in Ulfstead Castle, and tourists loved it. So, James found a silver lining, and helped out. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Rocky * Sir Topham Hatt * Neville (Does not speak) * Arthur (Does not speak)